Wakening a Demon's Desires
by Smokaholic
Summary: She's a halfling, representative to two races but denies both, constantly on the run from her fate as heir to two warring kingdoms. He's a man hell bent on revenge, harboring an entity responsible for his hatred. Together, they make two very stubborn individuals. Will they overcome their differences and accept the cards fate plays, or become each other's doom?
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

* * *

I claim no characters. The story is a love story between my most shipped couple, Sasuke and Sakura, with a very supernatural twist to it. It doesn't follow the original series whatsoever, but there are a few instances of parallelism. In fact, it strays very far from your typical Naruto romance fanfic.

My work is quite.. explicit.

For the love of SasuSaku, please enjoy.

* * *

Best,

 _Smokaholic ~_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Wakening A Demon's Desires_**

* * *

 _-_ **Chapter One** _-_

* * *

"Ahhh.. Fuck" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as a steady rhythm of explosions drowned out the techno music that blasted through the club's speakers. The techno's bass hummed vibrations throughout her body that didn't match the pounding that reverberated within her body. It was as if she were standing smack middle of a field of mines that activated one after the other.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

She covered her ears in frustration and cast her eyes toward the ceiling, "Really.. At a fucking club. Of all places."

Her companion, pale-haired, bombshell Ino, tugged at Sakura's arm to speak in her ear over the loud music, "What's going on? You gotta yack already? We didn't even drink that much, you fuckin' lightie."

Sakura groaned and gave her a grave look, "I wish I did. Gods, I wish I did."

Ino's eyes widened, "You did not just find your…"

"Yes, fuck. My Consort is here."

"Shit, Sakura. Maybe we should have just stayed at your place."

Gods, they really should have. Who's bright idea was it to go to the club tonight? It was either her, Ino's, or the cursed alcohol in their system that convinced them that grinding against the bodies of men to the erratic beat of techno was the best way to enjoy their buzz.

Or she could blame the hands of Fate.

Perhaps She decided Sakura has spent way too much time avoiding every one of her callings, and it was high time her cards got dealt whether she liked it or not.

But this was a mortal club.

Mor-tal. Club.

On everything, if her Consort turned out to be a human.. she shuddered at the thought. Humans were fragile little creatures. Weak minded, easily influenced, and so frustratingly ignorant. And to top it all off, their lives expire in a blink of an eye. The lucky ones get to see their hundredth year, while she'd be celebrating her nine hundred and twentieth in a few months.

It would be a major, devastating blow to her massive ego if her fated person turned out to be a human.

But.. everyone in this damn club was human! The scent of human blood and sweat and cheap perfumes permeated her senses. Surely, the heir to two thrones was not meant to be tied to such a weak, short spanned creature. Surely, there was a something among this crowd of mortal writhing bodies that did not belong there. Too bad the only smell that dominated her sense of smell was everything human, being that she was a predator to their kind.

Maybe Ino can utilize her animalistic, therefore keener, sense of smell to detect if an immortal was present.

"Ino, take a whiff and tell me there is something - anything - other than humans in here."

Ino lifted her nose to the air, "There are some.. others. Though, I can't identify what they are. Probably came out to prowl the humans like we did. I'm betting my left tit there are sex demons in the building. I smell a lot of arousals. Yuck."

Sakura exhaled a sigh of relief, "Good to know. Now I'm sure my Consort is not a human. And if there are any suck-yous or ink-yous, then we can turn this night around and take out my steam on them."

Ino raised a brow, "Not feeling the pull to your Consort?"

Oh, she was. Along with the thunderous booms clamoring in her mind came the compulsion to locate the owner of the heartbeat. The need to find him was only rising with each second, her high heeled feet nearly dragging themselves to the dance floor. This was the strongest calling she's ever faced, and the hardest to ignore.

For once, she cursed the better half of her, her vampire half.

She had over nine centuries of experience with complete stillness within her body and now the emptiness derived from the lack of a beating heart and a pair of breathing lungs was literally calling out to this thundering heartbeat like a lifeline. Her fangs were beginning to lengthen on their own in response to the awareness of her Consort.

The vampire in her that she believed to be above such things is finally reacting to something other than blood - it's yearning for its mate.

Sakura was simply shocked, and grudgingly disappointed. For the first six hundred years of living as the undead, she'd desperately hoped that she'd never find her Consort, though she was among many others that avoided mate hood. Most vampires loathed the day they hear their mate's heart. Many other species have their own version of a mate, and to blood suckers, a Consort is more than just a life long spouse. It is the vampire's version of a Lycae's mate. It is an indisputable, pre-destined bond believed to be decided by Fate Herself. It's like two life lines that are twined together, forever.

Literally. For-ever.

Meaning, once a vamp mate is claimed, their life becomes eternally bound to their vampire. However, the downside was that if the Consort happened to be an 'other' - an outside species - then that bond only ran one way. Granted, vampires mating with the same species was extremely rare.

But, worst case scenario?

If the Consort's life ends, the vampire's demise is surely soon to follow.

The downside of all downsides?

Since mate hood with an 'other' is one sided, they've the ability to walk out cold turkey, which leaves a very heartbroken, and very, very dead vampire - if not from blood deprivation, then from the urge to off oneself and walk straight into the sun.

On the flip side, there are perks to having a Consort. The obvious one was power. A powerful vampire is one that's been brought back to life after centuries of bodily emptiness, aka a mated vamp was one with which you do not proceed to fuck with. Indeed, a vamp mate isn't just a walking food source, it is the beginning of the end of lifelessness. In addition to a beating heart and functioning lungs, new instincts awaken and becomes the driving force behind a vampire's reason for living.

Another perk was an end to centuries of loneliness. Sakura heard that once bonded to a mate, a euphoric feeling of contentedness fills every nook and cranny of a vampire's contorted soul. It is said that a Consort can harvest the ability to bring a maddened vamp, corrupted by the Thirst, back from the point of no return. Mate hood is a powerful, powerful thing to vampires, but there was probably some universal reason as to why very few have found theirs.

Unfortunately, Sakura had every intention of not claiming hers. The idea of handing over so much power over her to another was inconceivable. For all her life, she'd run from the people who tried to control her fate. For one, though she adored her father, she spent many centuries avoiding him to escape her duties as his only heir. Ruling a kingdom simply wasn't her thing. Rather than sit on a throne and answer to her father's subjects' complaints all day, she enjoyed a good battle with lots and lots of blood shed. Not that she relished in killing, or the flow of blood, she just liked to fight. There was nothing better than having worthy opponents challenge her, only to be defeated by the blade of her sword. Winning fights affected her like an ecstasy. She was made for battle, even though she'd been born and raised in every way to fulfill her princess role.

She also ran from her mother's people, an evil race of demon that fed on sexual release. Which meant, yes, Sakura was a halfling: half vampire, half succubus, and belonged to two immortal species that were at war with one another over her. While her father's people eagerly seek for her rule, the Sunkubi clan are desperate to queen her and breed her, all to feed their greed for power by weaponizing her and her offspring. These are two destinies that she vigilantly continues to escape to this day.

To add the icing to her cake of doom, she had recently - as in three nights ago - received word from a little birdie that her father plans to wed her to one of his Purebloods, the very first line of turned vampires. And if she wasn't hell bent on avoiding confronting him, she'd walk right up to him and throw a Princess like fit for trying to steer her life around again! In fact, maybe she will pay her old home a visit just to reject both her father, and her proposed betrothed, in person to show that she was having none of it. Because seriously, the old fart has been holed up in his castle for so long that he probably is not aware that arranged marriages expired four centuries ago.

For now, she'll have to deal with her present crisis: her Consort. The last three centuries of partying, fighting, and traveling had convinced her that she'd never find her mate since she was never in one spot for too long. But here she was in the Big Apple in a very mortal dance club with the consistent pounding of a powerful heartbeat that was messing with her resolve to deny her every calling that fate threw at her.

Sakura sighed, "Nah. If anything, it's like an itch. It's no biggie."

If one can consider the unfamiliar impulse that was screaming in her mind and urging her body to find her mate an itch, then she had a really bad rash. Must be the instinct awakening.

"Do you not smell him, or sense his presence?"

"My senses are restricted to humans only. I think that only once I see him will my body and senses react to him, like a light deprived moth to a mega watt lamp."

"So we have to play find Waldo and look for him with nothing to go on?"

"You know I've been dreading this day. I even thought I would die before this happened. But, whatever, there's no harm in seeing if he's hot, and then we'll dip. Cuz for damn sure, if my Consort turns out to be butt ugly, I'll never forgive myself for finding him."

She rubbed absentmindedly at an ache that formed in her chest at the thought of leaving the club without him. What a foreign feeling. She hadn't felt anything in her body besides the pain from a battle wound in so long. The ache was such a phenomenon but strangely, it was welcome.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings and zeroed in on a metal staircase on the right of the room that led to a second level. The ache in her chest increased as she pointed towards it, "We can look down from there and see if he's in the crowd."

"Lead the way, Miss Mated."

As they made their way to the stairs, then up to the second level, the ache grew more intense.. almost as if it was eager for something. Sakura rubbed even harder at her chest, right above where her still heart lay, "Looks like we're not exactly going on nothing. My chest is telling me we're going the right way."

"Shut your tits up. They're usually wrong."

Sakura shot her a look, "I meant that I think my heart is fighting for a beat, you whore bag."

"Oh my god, well that made it fully sink in. Holy shit, bitch, you're about to see the man who was literally made for you. I wonder how much daddy and your fiancee will freak out when they find out."

"They won't find out because you're going to keep your mouth shut about it as much as I will."

"Other vampires will hear it."

"Then they will die."

Sakura placed her hands on the railing that overlooked the dance floor and stared down her nose with her usual haughtiness to examine the mass of writhing bodies below. She knew her Consort wasn't among them, but she couldn't help but look anyway.

Gods, gross. Was she turning hopeful?

Everything she was experiencing was so new to her. The instinct was growing even stronger by the second, convincing her that she absolutely has to find him. Something in her chest was still aching, but it didn't increase.

"Ino, be a doll and grab us drinks. I'm going to scout this level while you single out the immortals on the first floor."

"Okay, but if I don't come back, assume that I downed your share and got distracted by the hot blonde we passed by earlier."

Ino sauntered off back down the stairs with the full intent on doing just that, leaving Sakura alone to find her mate. Which didn't bother her much, because her newfound instinct did not favor the idea of encountering her man with a bombshell platinum blonde like Ino at her side.

In fact, Sakura always knew she was hot, but Ino was a cat shifter, so she possessed a sensuality about her that men found irresistible. And if her mate so much as cast an appreciative glance her way..

Possessive much? Very weird, Sakura never had a reason to be before this night.

Her attention drifted upwards toward the ceiling. There was no other higher level, so why was she itching to go even further up? The roof, perhaps? Would she find him there?

Allowing her instinct's urges to guide her, she made her way towards a corner of the club and faced a metal door painted the same color as the dark purple that covered the walls and labeled, "Employees Only." It was locked and missing a door knob, but with the barest pressure of her palm, she broke through and turned to her immediate left to a dimly lit hallway. She followed it to the end and met with another door on the right, all the while, the ache above her heart increasing with every step and with it, an excitement that made her manicured claws curl.

 _This Consort better be worth this conundrum occurring within my body._

She pushed passed the door and ascended up the stairs, the click clack of her stiletto heels on the metal echoing around her, yet unable to compete with the increasing sound of the pounding in her mind. She fought with the itch to quicken her steps and burst through the door at the top. Instead, she willed herself to make her steps slow and easy, despite the anticipation that bubbled from the pit of her stomach.

Closer and closer.

Gods, maybe she has been waiting for this for all these centuries.

At the door, her chest felt like it was about to burst and her fangs lengthened on their own to the rising excitement. If she had a breath to spare, she'd be holding it so hard.

Sakura swung the door open and stepped out to meet the night air. Her attention veered to the right where a tall figure dressed in all black stood with his broad back facing her.

 _Mine. MINE!_

Startled by the strength of the pull towards this man, she found herself stepping towards him and managed to stop herself when her body began to surge to life. The ache in her chest really did explode as her heart pumped rapidly to create the blood that will now forever flood through her veins. She could feel the rush of the circulation beneath her skin, and finally, after many long years of disuse, she took her first generous breath of air to fill her revived lungs.

 _Inhale and…. Exhale._

Her head fell back and her hands crossed over her chest where the ache instantly subsided once her heart pumped. The sensations she was experiencing were too surreal, and this time, totally welcome.

 _I live. I live because of him._

As Sakura breathed her fill, a delicious musky scent filled her nostrils and dominated her senses. Her heart continued its rapid beating even after every ends of her received blood flow, probably due to the anticipation that she could deny no longer. She longed to see the face of the man that made her heart beat. Not just because of her instinct, but because she truly felt gratitude for this man's existence.

She leveled her head and let her hands fall to her sides, focusing on him so tough, he had to feel the burn of her gaze.

 _Turn around, Consort, and meet the woman you belong to._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Wakening A Demon's Desires_**

* * *

 _-_ **Chapter Two** _-_

* * *

Sasuke stood perched on the raised cement that edged the perimeter of the building's roof. An extraordinary woman had caught him just as he was about to take off and return to his apartment. He'd just dropped off his friend Naruto, a man he considered a brother more than his actual one, at this mortal club to follow a lead on Itachi's betrothed. Word on the street was Sasuke's brother had gotten engaged, and the plan was to capture her to lure his brother out of the damn vampire coven he refuses to leave. That place was heavily protected by the ridiculously ancient vampires, which happened to be the strongest. Even someone as powerful as Sasuke with his demon allies and armies wouldn't be able to breach that infamous mansion. He would've followed the lead himself, but Naruto, the mortal friendly bastard he is, was familiar with the club and actually enjoyed mingling with humans, so he willingly volunteered for the task. Sasuke, on the other hand, avoided humans at all costs. They were loathsome creatures who liked to destroy anything they couldn't understand. Yet they were so fragile, he always had to retain a significant amount of strength to avoid unintentionally killing them.

Plus, he wouldn't know how to react to Itachi's fiancee. He hated his brother with every ounce of his existence, and hated everything he held dear. She would be a reminder of everything his brother chose over him and their family.

What if he were to accidentally destroy her before Itachi came to collect his woman?

Yes, unfortunately, it was agreed that Naruto was a better candidate for capturing the vamp female at this mortal club. But Sasuke doubted his friend would keep his mind on the prize. Naruto loved women more than Sasuke did, and he was more likely to come home with all the wrong ones than the one Sasuke needed to carry out his revenge.

Well, no matter.

No matter how many females Naruto took home tonight, Sasuke would be getting the better end of the deal with just one.

And. What. A. Woman.

Sasuke stared at the female before him, catching himself from dropping jaws. He experienced a moment of awe as he drank in her features. From the top of her head, long, silky, straight pastel pink hair cascaded down her front to the middle of her stomach. Her skin was the color of porcelain, but were flushed the lightest shade of pink, as if she just finished running a marathon. She had high cheek bones and a full set of lips that were painted red. A thick frame of dark lashes rimmed the most exquisite pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

They were big and round, and the most magnificent color he'd ever seen. Bright green, the color of the most vibrant jade, seemingly illuminated against the paleness of her skin.

Truly, a pair of eyes he can get lost in.

His gaze traveled lower to the red wine, high neck halter top that had a slim diamond cut on the center of her chest to showcase a cleavage that promised plump, perky breasts. Her midriff was bare, narrow, and deliciously toned, flaring out to a wide set of hips that were the epitome of the dreams of men. Her thighs were visibly thick, indicating a delightfully round backside, and encased in a long, high slit skirt the color of night. Black, open toed stiletto heels donned her feet, with straps that cross crossed up her shins.

Truly, what stood before him was a breathing work of art. Sensuality seemed to radiate from her. The mere look in her eyes held a promise of dark fantasies that he yearned to discover. The very air around her glowed to further brighten up her appearance, or was it her appearance that made the air surrounding her glow?

A very, very, very fine specimen of woman.

What was she doing here?

He tilted his head to the side. She seemed to be sizing him up, while he unabashedly drank his fill in her alluring features, "Hello woman. What brings you to this roof? This one, specifically."

The corners of her lips lifted a slight, but she hid it by lifting her chin up at him, "I've an appointment with the man of my dreams. You're intruding."

Her voice was a beautiful sound to his ears.

"I'll be happy to replace him if he makes you wait any longer."

This time, she didn't hide the slight curl of her lips, "Nah, he'll just get the boot. Whatever you plan to do at the edge probably isn't worth it, by the way."

She turned back towards the door to leave, which meant that he got full view of her backside and had to bite back a groan.

Good Gods..

Big, round and perfectly pert.

At that moment, his mind was easily made up, "Hold on, flower."

She turned, meeting his gaze over her shoulder, "The last person that called me that got more than the boot. They met my blade, and hadn't lived to tell the tale."

Sasuke raised his palms up, "I would've called you by your name if I knew it."

"I don't think I want you to know my name."

He shrugged, "Then flower it is."

She turned to face him fully once more, "Why do you stop me from leaving?"

 _Because I would kill to have you beneath me._

"To take you up on your offer."

"What offer?"

"You seek a male. I'm telling you to look no further."

"What if the male I seek is one I'm to kill?"

"Why would you kill the man of your dreams?"

"For fun."

At that moment, he also decided that he liked his woman blood thirsty.

"If that's what it takes to get your hands on me, then by all means, you've found the perfect one for you."

"What are you? I can't place a species to your scent."

Ah, that must mean she's an immortal as well, but her scent was also perplexing. He didn't recognize it, and he's lived long enough to recognize most species.

"I'm a demon."

"A demon? But you don't have horns, or scales, or a spike ended tail… " her eyes widened in comprehension, "you're a High Lord?"

Right on the money.

High Lords were demon possessed warriors. Sasuke's body houses the father of raven demons, Susano'o, a very powerful, and very annoying demon. In nearly all cases, High Lords are hosts to the 'father' demon of a demon species. They sit at the top of the demon hierarchy, considered kings among their species, but bore zero demon traits in their appearance. In fact, directly below High Lords on the demon hierarchy were the more humanoid ones. These line of demon would look mostly human, but always sported a demon trait of some sort in their appearance. They were the generals in a High Lord's demon army. And no High Lord existed without one. The more lower-ranking demons appeared less and less human.

Anyways, demons like Susano'o live through reincarnation. Upon a host's death, the demon gets reincarnated in another body, though it happens infrequently since High Lords are extremely formidable warriors, drawing from the strength of their demon. Killing one is believed to be a considerable feat.

Sasuke was the only exception, having been given his demon by his own brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was the former host of the demon Susano'o, and for some unknown fucking reason, had passed it on to his younger brother when he was just a child. His body was nearly destroyed in the process, but the demon fought hard to survive. Susano'o, like any other primordial demon, was a loyal king to his subjects and refused to abandon his minions.

But he was a demon nonetheless, and fought Sasuke for a good part of his life for control over _his_ body. Only after living for five hundred years did he finally learn to control his demon's urges to kill and relish in chaos and destruction.

For the most part, now him and his demon tolerate each other. He takes power from Susano'o but always keeps him on a short leash. In return, he tends to his demon's minions every so often. It was an agreeable arrangement, at least until he fulfills the vendetta against his elder brother.

Sasuke shook himself inwardly, bringing his full undivided attention to the female that deserved no less, "Yes, flower. The worst kind."

She threw her small, delicate hands up in exasperation, and addressed the sky above, "Really? A High Lord? What a fucking bone to throw at me."

Sasuke eyed her with interest. Very peculiar. Women simply did not complain about his occupation as being top of the food chain. And to whom was she addressing?

"I promise I can be gentle, flower. I'll even let you hit me first."

She turned to him with eyes brighter than ever, a hint of delight swirling in her jaded irises, "You would fight me?"

She regarded him almost cautiously, as if her impression of him teetered on the weight of his answer. With his centuries of experience with women, he knew that most would favor a response laced with pretty, beguiling words. But the one in front of him wasn't like any that he'd ever met before. She was on a whole new league of her own, and he figured that none of his practiced wiles would work on her.

He knew one thing about her, the idea of besting him rubbed her the right way.

"I'd want nothing more than to have you straddle me and crush every single one of my ribs with those thighs of yours."

Instead of melting at his words, she shook her head, "You underestimate me, demon. I want nothing more than to cut off a limb for every time you've called me flower. Me walking away is me sparing you of that. Now, be a good evil High Lord and let me do you a solid." She turned a final time to leave him panting after the view of her behind.

Time to switch tactics. Though anyone, besides his blonde headed brother from another mother, who has seen his wings have never lived long enough to spread word of it, he found himself desperate enough to use them to his advantage.

What had she said earlier?

Whatever he planned to do at the edge wasn't worth it?

 _Oh, flower. How wrong you are._

Ever inch of her unmarred, porcelain skin that beckoned for a lick and flick of his tongue was going to be worth the trip. The question was whether or not she was going to fall for his dirty antics.

"Flower, wait, I-" Sasuke leaned backwards over the edge with his arms splayed out, like a perfectly willing sacrifice welcoming his impending doom. Reveling in the air that whipped at his skin as he began to free fall down the side of the building, he kept his eyes zeroed in on the spot he'd just occupied.

"DEMON!"

 _Ah.. Score one for the evil High Lord._


	4. Chapter 3

**_Wakening A Demon's Desires_**

* * *

 _-_ **Chapter** **Three** _-_

* * *

 _PROTECT._

Instinct was screaming at her, forcing her head to whip back around to face her demon once more. He couldn't have fallen. There was a perfectly good reason as to why he cut his sentence short-

Gone.

"DEMON!"

Panic made her gut drop. Not bothering to mask one of the abilities that would reveal her ancient Vampiric lineage, she teleported to the very spot he was confidently standing on only a moment ago, and peered her wary eyes over the edge.

Her heart lurched in her chest. Her demon was falling down the side of a multiple story building with wide eyes and outstretched arms.

In other words, a freaking King of Demons lost his footing and is seconds away from going splat on the sidewalk below!

 _JUMP! PROTECT._

Whatever hesitations that stopped her from further engaging with her Consort jumped off the roof with him. Sakura hopped onto the raised cement and crouched, preparing to shoot like a bullet towards her free falling man. Focusing strength in her legs, she kicked off the edge of the roof with her arms reaching towards his direction. The cement broke beneath her heels, but the power in her kick provided the push she needed to gain speed. She flattened herself into a torpedo to minimize air resistance.

Closer… Getting closer.

"DEMON, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SPILL YOUR GUTS ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"

 _REACH._

Sakura stretched her hands as far as she could. Almost there… Just a few more feet.. Contact! Her hand latched onto one of his.

 _Safe._

She couldn't help the overwhelming tidal of triumph and relief as the instinct deemed him safe. Locking eyes with him, she allowed her features to soften for a split second, disregarding her tough girl ego for the first time since their encounter even though they were careening closer and closer to the ground.

Unfortunately, a realization also dawned on her in the other half of that split second. A scary one.

 _I just risked my life for this stupid, clumsy demon._

Vampires, greedy, arrogant creatures that they are, have always been an 'all for one' kind of monster. Nature constructed them in such a way that they'd do absolutely anything to save their own asses, and to never ever place their ass on the line for others. Because of this, vampires were programmed with a 'hunch' to determine their most treasured ones - as if the Consort thing wasn't bad enough, what with the brand new instincts and all. However, the difference with the 'hunch' that all vamps were born with was that it applied outside of mate hood. So, it was supposed to make even the most stubborn cases realize that some friends and family were worth dying for.

It just so happened that some higher force of nature decided that Sakura's species was just too self-centered and blinded by their own colossal egos that they needed a physical indicator to discern whom their most important people were.

And Gods, apparently it wasn't enough that this demon was her Consort. He was going to mean so much more if she did not ditch him at the first opportunity.

Sigh, just another bridge to avoid crossing for the rest of her life.

Right now, she just had to focus on reducing splat impact as much as possible.

Before Sakura could realize what was happening, she was being pulled towards her demon's broad chest. Big, brawny arms wrapped around her tiny body, encasing her in warmth and his drugging male scent. Alarmed by his sudden embrace and nearness, she silently demanded an explanation with her eyes. Was he trying to fit in a moment of sentiment before they went splat?

Instead of one, of course, he returned her confusion with a look of pure male satisfaction, leaning his face near hers to speak in a seductively low tone, "Just one night with me, flower, and I promise you can return to whatever reality you're running from tomorrow morning."

 _Caught. I just got caught by my biggest nightmare._

"You fucking, conniving, demon shit-"

Big magnificent midnight feathered wings snapped to its full expanse before her very eyes. Sakura stared in complete, undaunted wonder at the sight surrounding the space behind her demon. Their descent stopped at once as his wings caught on a current of air, leveling them thirty feet above their supposed doom.

Thanks to this new revelation, their descent to the ground was slow and smooth. Sakura's heart, in the mean time, worked overtime, pounding loudly in her ears. First from panic, to pure adrenaline, and now due to pure awe and admiration for this conniving, little shit.

A man just tricked her into crashing headlong into his arms.

Oh, how the mighty has fallen.

When their feet reached solid ground, she stepped out from his arms, shivering inwardly at the sudden loss of his warmth. She studied his demon's face, now illuminated by the moon. Pale features, with eyes as black as his wings - eyes that scrutinized her with a slight amusement, as if he found joy in watching her reactions. There was no stubble or facial hairs that decorated his face, but Gods, his jawline was to die for. Chiseled to perfection, adding a weird mix of sensuality and menace to his demeanor.

Underneath his expensive looking dress shirt, muscle stretched the fabric taut. Everything about his experience screamed money and murder. The very sight of him made her want to melt.

Mind suddenly made up, her lips curved into a genuine smile. For once, Fate will have it Her way, because Sakura decided that it couldn't hurt to allow one night of surrender. In fact, after centuries of running from her allies and her enemies, and of unwanted chastity, having to find pleasure with her own hand, she owed herself this.

Surprisingly, accepting her defeat at the palms of this tricky bastard caused shivers of excitement to course through her body.

 _Oh yeah, it's on._

Sakura moved closer to her demon, meeting his gaze with a look that promised he'd regret resorting to trickery to best her. He completely towered over her as she met him toe to toe. They were inches apart from touching but his nearness still spread a tingling awareness over her skin. Without breaking her gaze, she brought her hands up to his massive shoulders, her left one clutching him while she brought her right hand to the glossy feathers of his wings. She brushed the back of her fingers against a feather, reveling in the tremble of his body as she caressed it.

She pinched it between her thumb and forefinger "This," then yanked it, "is for tricking me."

His wings shook at the violation.

She brought it to her lips, "But your wings are hot so I forgive you" then ran the tip across the bottom.

His eyes followed the movement of his feather. He stared at her mouth with complete rapture, probably not realizing that his right arm was slowly snaking around her waist to bring her even closer.

Sakura's own eyes dipped to his lips as he pressed her body against his. Time was working so deliciously slowly as her curves met the hard ridges of his body. At that moment, nothing mattered more than having his lips on hers.

She let the feather fall between them, caught completely by the intensity of his gaze. She decided in that instance that there was nothing more sexier than being the subject of a male's intense desire. She craned her neck and rose on her tippy toes, curling her fingers of her free hand around his nape, working to bring their heads closer. Instead of aiming for his mouth, she leaned slightly to her right to whisper into his ear, "Tonight, demon, I want you to make that fall that scared the shit outta me worth while."


End file.
